


c'era una volta un Re

by locoprimo



Series: dormi, dormi o bel bambin [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Demon, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, also another take on main story, is it more fucked up than the main story? i hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locoprimo/pseuds/locoprimo
Summary: In which instead of loving Makoto, Izumi's coping mechanism of losing Leo was to sleep. At least in his dreams, he was happy chatting with Leo about anything without getting hurt in the real world.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: dormi, dormi o bel bambin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206608
Kudos: 14





	c'era una volta un Re

**Author's Note:**

> happy new knights album!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! little romance is so good, help me

It was humiliating to admit, but these days Sena Izumi felt that he got tired quickly. Even though he could tackle up to twenty hours working usually, lately his energy depleted as quickly as the moth near a flame. Since he got tired quickly, he couldn't even cook simple meals and yet he couldn't afford to do take-outs for too long.

Izumi is a model after all, a famous one at that, so he needed to take care of his weight and nutrition. Thus, he started to rely on energy drinks instead. It was comforting at least when he just needed to suck the drink instead of chewing. Yet even with those superfoods were not enough to fill his energy and he started to feel tired day after day.

Unexpectedly, it was Tsukasa who noticed it first.

"Hmm? Sena- _senpai_ , you're a bit quiet today." Suou Tsukasa, the newest member of Knights, the Unit Izumi temporarily led, asked worriedly. His eyebrows knitted together, "Is everything alright?"

Taken aback, Izumi answered quickly, "Hm? I'm okay, just a little bit sleepier than usual." It was true after all, he had tons of modelling jobs aside from occasional idol training. Not to mention that he was filling the job of the Leader of Knights, as of the moment. It was honestly beyond his grasp, but he still maintained the facade of someone strong and reliable. Thus, he tried to change the topic casually. "That aside, Kasa _-kun_ , have you remembered the choreographies of the song we need to perform at DDD?"

"Well, Ritsu _-senpai_ helps me adjust some of the choreos." Still worried, Tsukasa pointed politely to a chair next to the mirror of the music room they rented, as he asked. "Should I train in front of you? Ah, you don't have to train, just sit."

Ticked, Izumi growled. "Haaa? How bold of you telling me to sit while you dance!"

"Eep, you look unhealthy so-"

"Thanks but no thanks, really." Izumi remarked sternly, as if the message of _I can take care of my own_ should get it across Tsukasa. "Come, let's get this over with."

"Just us two?"

In just a moment, a face of a dejected friend flashed, instead of Tsukasa's face. Tsukasa might sound different from the missing King, but yet Izumi felt the same heartache as he replied. "...Yes, everyone's busy on their own. Just us two is sufficient. They will learn when they have time."

Tsukasa frowned, but he did what he was told. "Okay, Sena- _senpai_."

Izumi hated silence, so he played one of their songs and started to dance. Tsukasa meekly followed behind, as Izumi peeked through the mirror.

"You missed the step after _fukakutei na~_ " Izumi pointed after they finished, "You don't sing with me, but you're dancing with me. It's Naru- _kun_ 's part."

Tsukasa quickly looked at their music score, "Ah, you're right. Mine is _field ni ima~_ "

Izumi grumbled, but he softly continued. "Geez. You'll get scolded if you don't pay attention to things like that in the future."

"...Yes, Sena- _senpai_!" Tsukasa exclaimed, "I'm sorry but please do it once more!"

* * *

"I'm home."

As expected, what greeted him was a silence. Izumi lived alone, ever since his parents divorced when he was the second year of middle school. It was not as if he didn't know about this before, with how his parents fought before the eventual break-up. His parents were partially the reason why he needed a break on the modelling before, with custody and all, but he finally let out from their grasp when he chose to attend Yumenosaki and lived on his own. Living alone could help you to be self-sufficient, as his skills on cooking and cleaning were trained daily; so Izumi was grateful for it nonetheless.

After he took a bath, he went to his room. Next to his bed, there was a dressing table with a lot of skincare and makeup products. He looked at the mirror. "I need to remove my make up and then sleep." It might not be shown easily, but with all those works and school lessons, he really looked a bit paler than usual. Tsukasa was right, maybe he needed to use a concealer under his eyes tomorrow and should go to bed earlier today.

Looking at the mirror, he mumbled. "Hey, Sena Izumi. You're strong." He mustered a weak smile, a pitiful attempt for someone as famous as him to be called a smile. It was too fake just to be a simple smile. He looked down as he mumbled, "...Ah, I look stupid."

> _"Yup! Sena's totally stuupiiid!"_

Izumi's head immediately jerked up, yet he only saw his reflection in the mirror. _"...Ou-sama_?" Izumi never mistook that voice, but then, "Why his voice?" He sighed too close to the mirror, as it blurred. "...Am I that tired?"

Finally, I decided that he had enough. "...I need to go to sleep. DDD is coming closer and I still haven't talked to Yuu- _kun_." He closed his eyes as he mumbled. "...I wonder if he's okay. I don't want him to break...like _him_."

* * *

Izumi woke up as he felt someone poked at him mercilessly. Ticked, he grabbed the finger and trashed it away harshly. "Who is it!? So~ annoying!"

"Seee~na! Yaa-hoo!" In front of Izumi, there was a boy with orange hair tied in a low ponytail. He was grinning foolishly from ear to ear, as he hummed playfully. The small notebook on his lap almost fell down. The sunset shone through the window of their classroom.

"...Ou- _sama_?" Izumi blinked unsurely. He was sure that he was trying to sleep just now. Or is that a bad dream? Izumi tried to pinch himself, but it was hurt. "Ow."

"Sena?" The boy, Tsukinaga Leo, was bewildered. However Izumi was tightening his pinch on his cheek, ignoring his question. It hurt for Izumi, but he still didn't believe this was real. Finally having enough, Leo pleaded. "I said stop. Why are you pinching yourself?"

With that, Izumi stopped. Instead of saying anything, he went quiet. Leo, unaware of it, slowly patted Izumi's cheek that turned red. "Huh. It turns red quickly huh. Your pretty clear skin is too pale to begin with. Yosh, yosh. It will be alright, Sena."

Izumi opened his mouth and closed again.

"Sena?" Leo waved in front of him, "Are you okay? Do you want to go to my home? There's only Ruka-"

"Ou- _sama_ ," Izumi couldn't hold it. The illusion of Leo's dead eyes haunted him even if that was a dream. He wasn't sure so he asked again carefully, as if it could break. "...That's you?"

"Wahaha! Stu~pid!" Leo laughed merrily,"It's me, real and flesh! What do you think- Sena?"

Izumi couldn't hold back his tears, so he cried as loud and much as he could. On the desk he was sitting, there were papers full of musical notes that he was probably working the lyrics with. He looked at Leo who was taken aback by this, as he grabbed Izumi's hands gently. Ah, this was his youth that he lost. Realizing that, he cried once more.

"Sena?" Leo, half kneeled, asked slowly as he wiped Izumo's tears. "Are you okay, did you hit your head or something?"

In between his hiccups, Izumi replied. "I- I don't think...so. I don't!"

"Wahaha, silly Sena. Beautiful Sena! Crying Sena! I can't believe you're more beautiful when you cry! But you see, I really love your smile, Sena!" Leo admitted as he kept wiping his tears. He grinned as he pleaded, "So please don't cry, okay? Because in this world, I love you the most!"

Izumi retorted angrily instead, "Is that really so?"

"Don't believe me huh." Leo frowned but he quickly turned ferocious, "What can I do to make you believe me? Should I swear upon a God, or Gods, or whatever, to make you believe me, Sena? Tell me!"

"...You don't even believe in a God. Why are you expecting me to trust your words?" Izumi gritted his teeth, "Why do you say you love me, even though eventually you will leave me alone like them! Stop saying things like I- like I- like I meant to!"

"I won't leave you, Sena."

"...Liar!"

"I won't leave you." Leo tried again, this time more firm. The hands that grabbed Izumi's hands loosen and they started to cup Izumi's cheek gently. "I'm staying with you. Even if I died and turned into a ghost, I will haunt you forever. Be like your guardian angel or whatsoever if you wish me to be! So please, don't sell yourself short, Sena! You mean the world to me!" Their noses were almost touching with how close proximity they had; Izumi looked at his eyes and found sparks of light that still shone. "If you command me to slit my wrist, I will do it so that you can trust me-"

"No!"

"-But I know you're not happy with that, right?" Leo smiled as their foreheads touched, "What should I do so you can trust me, Sena?"

"...I just want you to stay by my side forever." Izumi felt warmth spread his heart. His eyes hurt from crying, but he smiled nonetheless. "Don't leave me behind to places I can't reach."

"I promise!" Leo joined their pinkies together. Slowly, Leo's voice was becoming smaller and smaller as he tightened his hold on Izumi's hands. "I will always be here, so I will be waiting, okay?"

* * *

Izumi woke up with a soft alarm sound on his phone that he immediately turned off automatically. He sighed, before he felt his eyes hurt and as he blinked, tears escaped his eyelids, "I'm crying? Why?"

He wiped his tears, but his eyes were still swollen from all his unshed tears. Crying while asleep sounded silly in Izumi's mind. He tried to recall his dream, but to avail. "...What is it that I dreamt?"

Yet, raking up his brain didn't help at all. He then stood and walked to the bathroom, "...I can't remember."

* * *

Izumi stupidly ran up a good concealer. Now he looked like...so not Sena Izumi. It was a bold move to come to school looking like that, but it was near DDD and he needed to train as well. Besides, he had not yet met Makoto and with Tenshouin's claim on their stupid chess game, he could not leave Makoto alone. That boy was still so small, immature and didn't know that even people who did their best failed more often than not. Now Izumi didn't have any luxury to just watch him from the side and trust him to recover by himself. No, not anymore. He loved Yuu- _kun_ and he needed to protect him at all cost. Even though he would be hated for it.

Thus before he went to his classroom, he went to the Studio. While he was quite fond of this room, there were probably some cheap makeup kits that he could use temporarily.

It was his fault for not checking, but his teammate and junior from modelling, Narukami Arashi, was already there. He was already halfway to go and it would probably be awkward if he actively avoided Arashi. Though the said person was still having fun using make-up and didn't actively look at him.

"Naru _-kun_ , do you have a concealer?" Izumi asked as natural as he could as he entered the Studio.

"I have some. It's rare for you to borrow some make up from someone though-" Arashi remarked, before gasping. "Oh my gosh! What happened to your eyes?"

Izumi quickly looked away, "...I don't know."

"...Izumi _-chan_." Arashi huffed, "To be put frankly, do you think I'm an idiot?"

Getting agitated, Izumi got angry instead. He only got a few while to get his makeup done and he honestly didn't need himself getting interrogated like this. He asked bluntly, "So do you want to let me borrow yours or not?"

"Izumi- _chan_." Arashi frowned, "I-"

"I take that as no." That was it, his final straw. Arashi didn't do anything wrong, but he couldn't and didn't want to answer anything so the best thing to do was to fake being angry and left as quickly as possible. "It's okay, I can borrow others."

"...No, wait!" Arashi stopped him, looking a bit sad. "Okay, I understand. You can use mine. I won't ask anything else. That's rude of me. I apologize." Arashi apologized instead, making Izumi feel guilty. It was actually Izumi's fault for not answering that he cried in his sleep, but he didn't want anyone to know he cried shamelessly. His pride stopped him from doing so. Arashi took a brush and said, "Let me help you apply that."

After a while spent without any voice, Izumi sighed. "...No, I'm sorry too." Arashi looked surprised, yet a gentle smile as if nudging Izumi to pour everything on Arashi. Izumi wished he could, but there was always a wall between him and anyone else that he couldn't climb. Even Leo. He trailed off, "...It's not like we Knights mind each other's businesses right in the first place, I'm a bit surprised."

"I know...but I kin~da want to change a bit?" Arashi smiled prettily. Izumi always knew that Arashi was pretty since they were small, but lately Izumi found Arashi a bit melancholic at times. Like Arashi lost something precious. Though, he respected Arashi so he didn't pry further. Arashi remarked, "I want to be able to love myself just a little bit more. I'm still learning, though...after everything."

"...Is that so?" Izumi mumbled as he smiled weakly, "...That's good for you."

Arashi hesitated a bit, "I- If there's something that I can help-"

"Naru- _kun_."

"Hush. I need to say this one okay." Izumi's infamous icy stares apparently didn't reach Arashi at all. He was just there, staring at his eyes, unwavering. "I'm here, Izumi- _chan_."

> _But he's not and it's my fault._

Suppressing those thoughts, Izumi's face hardened. He turned away, "Anyway, let's go back to class."

He missed Arashi's sad frown as he left.

* * *

"I'm home."

Izumi greeted no one when he arrived home. It was turning into a weird habit of his, greeting someone that didn't exist. He brushed off those thoughts as he immediately took a bath after putting his bag and all in his bedroom.

"...Today's photoshoot is too long." Izumi sighed in annoyance when he finally threw himself down on the bed, "Haah~ So annoying!"

"I'm super tired lately. Am I past my time yet, I wonder." He grumbled while his hands covered his eyes from the lights, "...The day after tomorrow is DDD right. I haven't talked with Yuu _-kun_ at all, so~annoying." He sat down on his bed, wondering. "...Will he join the Knights if I tell him to? If not, then...I'll need to take some drastic measures. Whether he likes it or not. I made up my mind, right."

Finally finding a resolve, Izumi walked to his desk and pulled out his textbooks and stationeries. "I'm so sleepy, but Kunugi _-sensei_ gave us homework. How troublesome." Opening a book, he sighed as he started to do his homework. "...I'll do it a bit."

Izumi wasn't aware for how long he was doing his homework. It seemed endless with all the essays he needed to answer. Sometimes he wished he could just copy others' homework instead. His classmates like Keito and Eichi probably had it finished already. But Izumi refused just because of his damnable pride. Chiaki had probably a 50/50 chance of getting it done. Kaoru was probably not present tomorrow. Same with Shu, with all the tension he had with Eichi, but Shu would probably let him copy his homework with a long lecture. Thinking like this amused Izumi, an intermezzo for all the brain cells he used just to write the essays.

Izumi suddenly got hugged from behind, making him jolt.

"Sena!" Leo's head leaned and rubbed on Izumi's shoulder, making him ticklish. "You're so late today!"

Izumi turned relaxed as he said, "...Ou _-sama_?"

"Yes, this is your personal Ou- _sama_ , Tsukinaga Leo! Just for you, my princess." Leo laughed merrily. Izumi never said this, but he really didn't dislike Leo's voice. They were loud, but they were bright. It made Izumi's heart light. Unaware of Izumi's staring, Leo kept talking. "Hahaha, just want to try Sena's catchphrase sometimes!"

"Uh, you're so silly." Izumi could only settle with a protest, but then he sighed. He shouldn't start this again. He settled with, "Can we talk instead, I'm super tired."

"Sure, sure. What does Sena want to talk about?" Leo peeked at his sides as his eyebrows knitted, "Spare me with homework okay, I didn't do it since it's boooring!"

Izumi blinked and he agreed as he closed his books. "...I think I'm going to skip tomorrow's lecture."

"Haha, you say things like that but you're actually a studious person. You'll still do it late at night or early morning tomorrow. Be more rebellious, Sena!" Leo grumbled, "I wish we were in the same class, you know. I'll attend school more religiously if we are. I'll admire you all the time! Sena who looks at the textbooks, Sena who answers the teachers' questions, Sena who looks sleepy but he pretends not, Sena who grumbles about homework, Sena who whispers the correct answers to me, Sena who goes angry if I look at him too much!"

"...You'll get me into a lot of troubles, huh." Izumi huffed, before he looked away. "But that doesn't sound half bad."

"Aah, Sena, stupidly kind Sena. You look like an angry cat, but actually you're like a mother's hen!" Leo's eyes shone brightly. Sometimes Izumi secretly admired those emerald green eyes. They were the most beautiful things in this world, Izumi duly noted, and he would do anything to protect those eyes. His hug tightened, "I am enough for you, aren't I? So you don't need anyone else, right?"

"Well, you're handful already." Feeling very comfortable and warm, Izumi sleepily asked. "...Will you be there when I woke up?"

"Do you want me to?" Leo asked back, "I can only stay if you want to see me. That's the rule, Sena."

Izumi got annoyed at this, but he gave him his word. "When did I say I don't want to see you?"

"Ehehe, then, it's a promise!"

* * *

"...Ugh."

Izumi woke up groggily as he found all his body ache. He apparently woke up after sleeping on his desk, with his textbooks open.

"I...why am I sleeping here? Oh, the homework!" Izumi let out a sigh of relief when he found it had been worked at. "Ah, thank goodness it's done."

He let out a yawn as he stretched his body, "What did I dream again…?" Yet he couldn't remember any of it, "Ugh I can't remember…! My head hurts!"

Izumi looked at the mirror on how pale he was, like his life was being sucked. It was going to be so much work to cover it up with make-up. Yet strangely, the feeling of hope bubbled inside his chest.

"...But I don't hate it."

* * *

It was a day before DDD and Izumi finally could have a talk with Makoto. The said person looked very tense, as if being careful of him. It was an irony, for Izumi at least, wanting to protect someone that was afraid of himself. Izumi wanted to laugh at it, but he couldn't.

"...Izumi- _san_?" Makoto started slowly, "You said that you want to talk?" He gulped, afraid and nimble, like Izumi wanted to hurt him. "If it's about me joining Knights-"

Unable to acknowledge all those were his mistakes, so he cut him short. He smiled mirthly, "You don't want to, right?"

"...Yes." Makoto could only bow. His glasses hung on his nose unsteadily, as he raised his face. "I'm sorry."

"Stupid." Izumi wanted to cry at this. Letting go of a past relationship that made him sane hurt lots, but he needed to. He made up his mind. He promised someone he would. Whoever that was. "If you asked me a while ago, I won't let you go. But then I realize that I can't restrict you any longer." He smiled tenderly, like saying goodbye. "... _Onii-chan_ will be right here, okay. So go now to your friends, Yuu _-kun_ . Support them and don't let them go." Somehow, _unlike me, I went_ unsaid and probably never would.

"...Izumi- _san_!" Makoto stuttered as tears fell down his eyes. "I… I'm-! Thank you…"

Izumi fondly sighed, yet he stopped himself to wipe his tears. He wasn't his responsibility anymore, because he promised someone. "Silly Yuu _-kun_. What is he saying thank you to?"

"For trusting me that I can stand with everyone and beat them fine." Makoto pulled off his glasses as he wiped his tears. Those emerald eyes were one of the most beautiful things Izumi ever encountered, but now it shied behind a pair of dull glasses. How shameful. Moments like this made him remembered all those years ago when they were little and Makoto was just tailing behind Izumi.

"Really, beating fine is a very big deal. But I'm entrusting you with everyone's dreams, okay? If you falter though, it's okay." Izumi stopped his hand to pat Makoto's head. He was no longer a child, Izumi noted painfully, so he settled his hanging hand on his own chest. "We, Knights, will pave the way for you. So be grateful!"

"...Okay!"

* * *

"I'm home."

Izumi echoed when he arrived at his apartment, expecting no one to greet him back as usual.

"Welcome home, Sena!" Leo appeared from the living room's door, breaking Izumi's expectations. He casually asked with his toothy grin, "How's school?"

Greeted by the warmth was kind of nostalgic, Izumi couldn't help but embrace Leo.

"Wahaha, what's this, Sena you actually snuggled to my arms this soon!?" Leo hugged him back. However he immediately covered his nose, as if Izumi was the smelliest person in the world. "Not that I mind, but off you go to bathe! You seek someone else, it's su~per disgusting!" He leaned his face at the crook of Izumi's neck. His whisper was soft and mesmerizing. "Well, it's for the last time, so it's okay."

Irritated, Izumi immediately released the hug. Although, part of the reason was that the blood was rising on his head, making him dizzy. "What do you mean, someone else. Getting myself scolded by you is the least thing I wanted. It's usually the way around!"

"Sena, you blockhead! Stupid! Cheater!"

"Come now, don't be stupid." Izumi sighed before he noticed the papers on the hallway scattered around, "Wait. What are you doing?"

"Composing of course! I found inspiration when I'm with you so I have the urge to write it down immediately!"

"...Let me see?" Izumi was handed one of the scattered papers and hummed. "This is a good song, Leo-kun! Let's use it for the next Live!"

"Really? I'm so happy!" Leo's smile grew wider and free and it was just perfect the way it was. No one could describe Izumi's happiness in just seeing Leo smile. Tears started to form, but Izumi's hardheadedness didn't want them to be acknowledged. "Hey, Sena. Do you want to write the lyrics? You have good writings, even though it's not as good as Ruka- _tan_!"

Izumi looked away as he folded his hands, "Hmph. If you want to compliment me, don't go make it way around."

"Haha, you're such a difficult person!" Leo laughed mirthly, but then he paused to see Izumi smiled gently. "...Sena?

"...May I?" Izumi asked for the first time in a while, shyly. "Write the lyrics, I mean."

"Of course you can." Leo's smile turned gentle and fragile, "I make these songs for you, after all!"

"He-eh."

"Sena, why are you crying?"

"I don't know...why I'm crying."

"I'm right here. I won't go anywhere."

"...Promise?"

"Yup! You have to promise me that you'll be back too. Otherwise I'll be very lonely here all alone."

* * *

"...Where am I?"

Izumi woke up when he felt his phone buzzed few times. When he sat up, he realized that he was sleeping not that far from his apartment entryway. He was even still wearing his shoes. Yet he didn't feel any more referesher than before.

"Why am I sleeping here?" Izumi asked himself incredulously. He didn't even remove his makeups! "Am I so tired I can't go to the bedroom?"

"...I wonder why I'm so sleepy these days…"

He picked up his phone and there were messages from Sakuma Ritsu, asking when he would be signing for DDD. Tenshouin Eichi had told him that Knights hadn't filled in their participation letter.

"Ah right, today's DDD."

"I look like shit. Shit. Naru _-kun_ will get even more naggy."

"...Let's get this over with and get some sleep."

* * *

"Secchan?" Ritsu asked worriedly, his eyebrows knitted. "Why are you looking so pale?"

"...Ah, it's you, Kuma _-kun_."

Apparently Ritsu helped him filling in the form of participating in his stead, going as far as renting the Knights' stamp to Leo. Though, he excluded Makoto's names, probably wasn't sure in how to proceed. as for Izumi himself, he felt very weak and unenergized at all, like the strength was slowly creeping out his system so he opted to sat inside the classroom and rested a bit.

"Your forehead is burning! Going on performances like this will kill you!" Ritsu exclaimed as he was turning back, "I'll call Nacchan-!"

"You can't-!" Even though he was burning, Izumi pleaded softly, "Please."

"...Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you trying so hard?" Ritsu was looking down, he touched his forehead gently like he was going to break. "What do you want to accomplish with Knights, Secchan? Your junior is there, ambushing you with a brand new sword he called Trickstar."

"...I just," Izumi was delirious at this point as his vision blurred, "I just want to wait for _Ou-sama_ to have a place to go back to." The strength of his hand was leaving him, as much as his consciousness. "...But then, I got very, very tired. I just want it to end, Kuma _-kun_." He mustered his final strength to smile, "Death by Yuu _-kun_ is a lot better than being someone's chess piece, right?"

"...Secchan, I'm sorry."

Izumi scolded him instead, "Why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Isn't it because I didn't do anything, that drives you to this point?" Ritsu raised a concern, before he suddenly knew what was wrong. His reddish eyes widened at this, "...Secchan, you- How long has this been happening to you!?"

"...Hmm? I can't...hear you…?"

"Stay awake!" Ritsu yanked his shoulders roughly for a while, "Secchan you must hear me out! Please! Don't you dare go to sleep even further deeper!" He slapped him too, but Izumi only felt number for some reason, "Wake up! Don't let that thing consume you!"

"Aah, sorry, Kuma _-kun_." Izumi's consciousness was falling more deeply, like an ever ending sea. "I can't stay…awake…longer…"

"...Secchan!"

* * *

"Leo _-kun_ , why can't you reheat the foods properly?" Izumi scolded the ponytailed young man who was busy writing something. He folded his hands angrily, "It's not hot at all. Geez."

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry!" Leo replied, but there was no remorse in his tone. "Everything in your house is new technology, I need to learn everything okay? Getting too high tech will trouble you instead, you know, Sena!"

Izumi sighed and let him go again, like what he had done several times before. "Hmm, I prefer getting new things instead so I can keep up with the latest trends. It's important for models to know about such things, you know."

"Hehehe."

Izumi was ticked out by the way he was laughing, "...Why are you laughing?"

"Hehe, you see, Sena," Leo paused dramatically as he spinned, "I really love you!"

Izumi was taken aback by how unexpected his confessions were, but regardless acknowledge it deep inside his heart. "Wh- H- What nonsense are you pulling? I'm not gonna fall for that!"

"Wahaha, a _Tsundere_ to the core! But that's what I love from Sena!" Leo flashed a peace sign, "You chose me afterall, so you should take care of me until the very end, okay~?"

"...I'm stuck with you, huh." "Though, somehow I think...it...is not that bad…"

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I finished againnnn~~~ so satisfying hahaha this has been on my file for too long~~~~ thank you for reading! if you want to, please let me know what's your thoughts on this, i'm @colomopri on twitter!!
> 
> its supposed to be only one drop and go, but the words were too much hahaha so i separated them into chunks... see you again i guess lol


End file.
